As a high-voltage analog switching circuit, there has been known a relay circuit that applies current to a control coil to thereby generate a magnetic field in the coil, physically moves a metal plate, and connects between contact points. In addition, for example, PTL 1 indicates that a semiconductor integrated circuit consists of a switch realized by high-voltage analog circuit and a control circuit of the switch realized by semiconductor devices.